Freeze Me Death
by EpicShadowNinja
Summary: It was the day I died that i felt the power that rightfully belonged to me, enter into my reincarnated body. I found myself as a baby, growing up into the Naruto world, but I had all my memories of my past life.
1. Chapter 1

It was too sudden, no pain in the death I felt then.

Just another average day to my insane life, but death came so quickly, like a long lost friend waiting to hug me and drown me in the darkness it loves. Everything I held dear to me was ripped from my hands on the day I died, I can never forget the cold that swept over my body like fog and lifted me into the air.

I could vaguely remember my friends scream before I kicked open the door of the locked room and pushed her out of the way, saving her instead of myself. I felt the icy touch of death, the feeling of spiders crawling over my skin and wind gently carrying me away.

I remember my friends shocked expression as I pushed her away, her hand reaching for me in an attempt to save me. I had smiled softly at the only friend I ever had, the only one who didn't mind my normal icy demeanor.

I do not regret my death, or the ice cold hands that touched my soul that moment, but I regret not being able to tell my friend goodbye. I felt a dream-like haze take over, my vision slowly turning black. I closed my eyes and let my last breath say my regret to my friend. "If only I could say goodbye." Her eyes widened and she frantically grabbed at my clothes.

I smirked at her futile attempts and felt myself start to be swallowed by waves of darkness. I felt her hand on my cheek, but I wasn't able to open my eyes to look at her face, warm liquid soaked me and I knew then. I was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to loud shrill baby-like cries, only to realize it coming from me. A pair of ice blue eyes watched me with awe and adoration, her lips forming into a smile. I forced myself to stop crying, watching her reward me by planting a kiss to my forehead. I noticed the room around me, staring wide eyed I saw every in pure white. It took me a moment to realize it was ice. Snow padded the floor like a rug.

It should have felt cold. It should have frozen me to the bone. It should have invaded my very being and chilled me to death. But instead I found myself calm in the cold presence, and I peered up at the women who I decided was my new mother. Her hair was the color of snow, a beautiful pure white color that I had believed was impossible to obtain.

She shifted me in her arms before strong pleasantly ice cold hands took me from her. Annoyance was my first reaction, and I tried to listen or at least understand their gibberish talk. I was only granted with a skull tearing pain, and I squirmed desperately to rid myself of it. A voice hushed me, as cold dark blue eyes seemed to burn into my mind, as if reading my soul.

I watched the man's mouth move, his eyes regarding me with pride and authority. "_Aureol…_" I quirked an eyebrow, and suddenly found it amusing that I could do it even at that as a baby. What kind of name is Aureol? I was half tempted to roll my eyes and smirk at the same time.

Only…I don't think he would appreciate that much. I decided I'd just ignore the man for now. I struggled stubbornly in his hands, trying but failing miserably to get a better look at the room around me. Damn… a baby is so weak, I felt really pitiful at the moment. I groaned in annoyance, only to notice the man smirk down at me, satisfied that I had stopped resisting. My mother took me from his arms, making me want to kiss her thank you.

My mother gently cooed down at me, her fingers twirling a strand of my hair. I tried to recognize the color, but my body wouldn't comply with my orders, nor would my baby brain allow me any more activity. The man, who I presumed was my father- though I wished he was not- took out a silvery box and opened it. The contents of the box made me do a double take, watching the crystallized necklace simmer majestically.

He carefully wrapped the necklace around my neck like a choker, a cold jewel of ice hanging from the center. The ice slowly seemed to reform itself in front of my eyes, taking the shape of my neck and attaching to my skin. My father's lips curled in a smirk, while my mother grinned cheerfully. As if they were awed that the necklace did what they least expected, they examined the way it fit to me, reflecting in their eyes.

Perhaps something grand just happened, but whether I should think anything of it was a mystery. At the very least, could they leave me in peace? all I wanted as of this second was the ignorant bliss of sleep. I didn't want to bare the weight of having a new life, so why was I breathing right now? For what god placed me in this body with all my memories? I only could wish that my memories would vanish with time, or somehow disappear over night.

The image of my best friend, Adivia danced in my mind, filling my body with sorrow and affection all at once. I grimaced mentally at the thought of her lying at my coffin, weeping or just numbly staring at my bodies resting place. I found myself counting back all my past experiences with her, until the day I met her and the day I died for her. None of my other memories mattered, none of the pain, sorrow, and hatred. I only wanted to know one thing...

Could she be weeping for me at this moment?


	3. Chapter 3

Minutes turned hours, hours to days, but I could still remember Adivia's expression as I pushed her out of deaths grasp. The horror as she realized I had given my life for her, even though we had fought just hours before my foggy death. I realized I could faintly still remember the upcoming danger, almost painfully close.

The room had been locked down and we had been silent and seething with unseen anger. She hadn't agreed with me, tried to do something I found foolish and unnecessary of our time. She had only succeeded in feeling the terror of witnessing the corpse hidden in the shadows. I had just watched to the side, emotionlessly gazing at the corpse without remorse or sympathy. It wasn't my first time seeing a corpse.

I figured the corpse was only about two or three days old, and was slightly surprised by how the police or some other important human never found it. It appeared female, fortunately clothed. But her dying expression wasn't so pretty, for it seemed to scar Adivia's soul. My reaction was to only grunt in distaste and wait for Adivia to react in some horrible fashion or manner.

She stayed frozen for what seemed eternity to my eyes, before falling to her knees with despair for being unable to have helped this woman. I decided it wouldn't be wise to ask if we could leave already. But I wondered why Adivia was reacting badly to something like this, when the only wound to be found was four bullet holes in her chest and one on her left temple. I had sighed at the moment, recalling flashes of bodies covered in blood and stacked upon each other like animals.

Compared to that, this was heaven. But Adivia knew nothing of my past experiences, for her soul was too innocent for me to harm her with the information. So when I tried to confront her, even with my horrible comforting skills, her terror transformed into anger and she lashed out on me instead. But her hands could not seem to reach me, could not harm something so her anger would be drained out.

My memories blurred and I reacted with a baby's glare of anger. Mother glanced at me from the side, concerned, before continuing to listen to the meeting of some seemingly important people. I tried to force up more of my past memories to no avail, again receiving only jerking pain and annoyance over this body.

My attention was adverted by my father's grunt of disapproval, his cold eyes glaring down the other man with unease. The men all shifted uncomfortably, which I took pleasure watching them squirm because of my father. My father's firm, icy words were unfathomable, but I understood that whatever the other man had said was a stupid and foolish thing to say to my father.

Though I disliked the way my father seemed so authoritative, as if everything must be perfect, I respected how he could control someone with just a glare with his deathly cold eyes. I began to feel the starting of a headache as the men argued back and forth, this was angering me to the point I let a growl of annoyance slip from my lips. Though what happened next surprised me to great lengths.

Snow gathered at my growl, twisting and curling in an angered way, as if my emotion had influenced it. Ice chipped off the roof and fell to the floor with a thundering crack, silencing every human in the room. The silence was broken as my father stood and stalked towards me with fascination, watching me glare with annoyance because of his men's obnoxiously loud voices.

_**"Aureol…Korera no hitobito wa anata o nayama sete imasu ka?"**_ He asked, watching for my reaction. I only answered with a blank stare of confusion, not at all understanding his words. He peered down at me for a few more seconds before reaching for the twisted cone of snow that hung from the ceiling like a looming angel.

_**"Idaina-ryoku wa, anata no koto o watashi no kodomo o kitai sa rete imasu. Watashi wa kono nenrei de sore o shiyō suru tame ni anata no nōryoku o hokan suru."**_ I sensed these words were directed towards me, his voice revealing that he expected something out of me. I frowned deeply, before faking the act of baby sleep.

Moments later, I was alone.

I woke to a comforting chilling touch of the hand. My eyes found the cool orbs of my mother, her eyes searching mine for any understanding. I was lifted into her cooling embrace as she sat herself in front a fireplace. I stared at the ice blue ice within the fireplace, which moved and flickered much like flames.

The cool streams of air touched my skin like a snake reaching for its master. I struggled to move the baby fat limbs, and was content as I successfully moved my arm out of its blanket towards the cold air. The freezing fog slithered around my arm, swirling and brushed my flesh with gentle winds. Mother watched my entranced look, as father stepped inside silent like a shadow. My attention was fixed on the fog, and therefore didn't notice the presence of my father.

His voice was the only thing that gave me knowledge that he was with us. **_"Kanojo wa dōdesu ka?"_** I froze at the sound of his voice, startled. My eyes flickered to him, before being drawn back to the icy flames as if my eyes have a will of their own.

**_"Kanojo wa kyōryokuna chisei o motte iru to omowa reru, burēsu wa yotei yori hayaku keisei sa rerudearou."_** It was starting to irk me that I had no fathomable clue to what it is that they spoke about. My mind was drifting back to the icy flames again, like a moth to a flame I was. The world around me dissolved until only the ice flames could be seen in the depth of darkness. The fog lingered over my heart and eyes before returning it my right arm, where it seemed to curl around like a vine.

The crystal choker around my neck darkened in color until it was almost midnight blue, then black and suddenly sprouted with spiraling light. Instinctively I closed my eyes, feeling the forceful pound of my heart skip a beat with the surprise I had just created. I sensed the light dye down after moments of blinding light and slowly opened my delicate eyelids.

Arm bracers were formed firmly against my arm, midnight blue and black in color with swirls of pure white within. It moved with my arm with no difficultly, weighing like a feather. Confusion entered my mind and I examined my mother's proud expression and my father's prideful approval.

I was only a month old at the time.


	4. Chapter 4

**TRANSLATION- (For last chapter)**

**Aureol are these people bothering you? (1)**

**Great things are expected of you, my child. I will not forsake you as long as you hold the power that runs in our blood. (2)**

**How is she? (3)**

**She is very powerful, she'll make you proud. Her brace is already in the process of forming. (4)**

**00000**

Time was an unknowing blizzard, thundering down and covering the landscape much like covering the two years I grew. I discovered it was difficult to remember the pieces of when I was just a baby because the memories were all but a haze. Unfortunately, my past life clung to me like the mega-ultra super glue and refused to fog over for drift away. Adivia haunted me like a ghost to its tormentor, crying and screaming.

I couldn't handle seeing her face as I slept, so my father kept my company at night. It appeared he was more accustomed to the night, then the day, though I wasn't sure by how it almost always was snowing here. I had a subtle understanding of their words now, yet I refused to speak unless I was confident I wouldn't slur or stutter. My father kept me busy by giving me his library, where I was free to study any subject I wished.

Apparently, I had seemed to be lucky to have been reborn in a world of ninjas. I couldn't believe I was lucky, it was just more death and decay than in the previous world. Father understood my silence in more depth than my mother, who tried to persuade me with deserts or treats. I ignored her for the most part when she tried that, even if I rarely got to see her anymore. My father was determined to separate us, believing I didn't have time or need for such distractions.

A few books in my father's held forbidden jutsu's, others were on past lives of Shinobi and their techniques or skills, some were history about the village I now lived in called Mō Fubuki, which meant blizzard in Japanese. I was able to learn how to read any kind of language hidden within these scrolls faster than I learned to speak. My manner of walking was soundless, almost instinctively.

My father often relaxed into his wide arched white chair as he watched me read hungrily. His gaze was constantly watching me, so much that I got used to being in his presence and felt awkward without him near. He only spoke when necessary and used more action than words. Whenever I grew too fond of his presence, I immersed myself within the books and scrolls. I grew more accustomed to my body and the world around me, and finally gained the understanding of how time passed here. Mother was only allowed to visit me once a month, and for that day she smothered me in so much affection and love that it frightened me. I never knew of such love, because whenever I ever had some, it always was taken from me.

I was almost as detached and silent as my father, even as my words became flawless Japanese. He kept me away from others in the village, ignoring the world around us and only letting me close. I wasn't sure why he separated himself and me from everyone in the village, and often took me far out from the village to train on controlling the power I had over the snow. The snow bent to my will and the ice melted at my command, flowing with me as if it was my second nature to do so.

"Aureol, bring the necessities for the hunting trip today." His cold voice sweeping over me, I replied with a simple nod and automatically made the snow bring the food, tools and sleeping bags over to him. "Good control…Aureol. We will go out to find the Walogils, because you are now of the proper age of four, I will expect you to agree." I did so without hesitation, recalling information on the huge monstrous beast I had read about. I pulled my pure snow white hair out of my way as I strapped my twin ice short-swords onto my back.

Father led me with his usual cold expression, dressed in only our clan's gear, something I will explain latter. Like all of theTsumetai clan members, we wore pure white with decorations of wolverine fur on the hoods. Perhaps the fact that we were in our natural habitat was that the cold empty fields of snow felt warm to us instead of cold a feeling of home.

'_Aureol…'_ A voice spoke, I turned to my father automatically, but he had never spoken. _'…Aur..eol… I am fading, my Aureol….'_ My cold eyes scanned the barren snow lands, sensing a small, but powerful presence lingering in the air. It called to me again in a softer voice, reaching out with the ice.

"Aureol, follow me." My father caught my attention once again, eye's searching around me. I nodded and strode over to his side, my hands gripping the pack on my back. We ventured further than normal, the cool winds caressing our cheeks and making my hair dance. Whispers flickered around me, trying to persuade me to follow. The winds curled around the dark brace on my arm, ice growing over my skin like scales.

Father glanced back at me, eyes taking in how the ice formed over me, the wind danced around me and the snow parting to let me pass. The sudden pause of his steps, the sigh heavy, "The spirit calls for you." My eyes flickered to him, not reacting. "It seems that women bore me a perfect heir. She is expecting another child in four months." Child…? I was going to have a sibling?

"I see." I responded, not really interested. I had no time for such foolish things. "What do you mean the spirit calls for me?" I asked, spotting our targeted Walogils, Father setting up a Genjutsu.

"The High spirits of this country, blizzard or snowstorm spirit Pyry and storm spirit Ekaitz. Pyry at the moment is summoning you. Ekaitz is watching over us, can you sense his energy?" So _that_ was the other thing I felt, I nodded to my father. Suddenly, he moved forward, gripping my arm, breaking the ice beneath him and pushing me into the water.

I felt like I was dying again, I did not fight, finding no reason to. The water pulled me under, as if hands were ripping my father's hand off me and hands gripping my waist. My father left me, abandoning me to the warmth of the freezing ocean. Betrayed, yet again, I could only feel numb.

My snow white hair floated around me, my midnight blue eyes watching the light vanish, the darkness covering me like a cocoon. Darkness crept up from beneath me, piercing into my back like a sword running through my heart. Pain coursed through me, water filled my lungs, and my body went limp. White, snowflakes touched my skin, melting inside only adding to the pain. My back hit a rock, piercing the flesh, making crimson seeping into the sea.

The snow continued to fall mercilessly, infusing with my body until I felt nothing. My vision black, my hearing muted, my voice smothered, my breathe stopped….


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, sorry for the delay…**

**I blame Itachi's Sexiness!**

**0000000000 **

My mind was a clouded maze, a soft pressure encasing around my body. My body was dead weight, limp in the oceans seabed, deep within the freezing waters. The small nibble bites of curious fish, the shadow of a giant Sharkoi. My hair road the currents softly, tickling my numb flesh. Eyes colder than any ice opened, narrowing at the light shimmering above.

How was I alive? The ocean had clogged my lungs, leaving me breathless. My lungs adapted strangely to the water, I was breathing the water surrounding me. My fingers regained feeling, cold blood starting to run through my veins once more.

The slippery touch of the Sharkoi reminded me of its presence, its stark white body resembling that of a shark in my old life. Its jaws dangerously sharpened and ready for use, the very skin it had was slippery like slime, but harder than steel.

Sudden pain erupted throughout my hands. I hissed and pulled them to my chest, my voice muffled by the water. Ice-like scales formed over my hands, transforming them into crystal claws. The brace on my arm darkened in color, chakra filling my body stronger than before. My hand shot up to grip the Sharkoi by the fin upon its back, channeling my orders to the aquatic fish.

Obediently the Sharkoi ushered me through the water and currents, swimming closer to the light above. I broke out of the water, coughing out the water from my lungs, before taking a moment to realize my lungs were perfectly fine even with the water within them. I breathed in the air, the wind roughly dancing with my snow white hair.

In a peaceful moment, the Sharkoi gently tugged me around, leading me to the snowy land. I lay on its back, sending a thought of thanks before allowing my mind to drift to my father. The bastard left me to drown, alone and cold. My blood turned to ice with my anger, my pale eyes narrowing.

_'Child, let ye know that it was I who pushed ye in._' a voice spoke with ice in her words, though the tone wasn't cruel itself. _'Let not any blame fall on your human father, Aureol, for I shoulder thy blame.' _The words echoed softly in my foggy mind.

"What do you mean by that, care to speak your name?"I snarled quietly, to not startle the Sharkoi. The woman's chuckle hummed in my mind, as if the situation was hilarious.

_'It was I who temperately claimed possession over your father's body. He hadn't an ounce of control, he knows not of what I made him do. I am Pyry, the high spirit of blizzards and snowstorms, sister to Ekaitz.'_ Pyry answered, _'I am what saved ye from drowning.'_

"The blame for that rests on you in the first place." I deadpanned, eye twitching.

_'Truth be told, I did both, the drowning and the saving.' _She relied with a faint smirk, the faint image of a woman upon an icy throne coming to mind. _'Rejoice ye are my container before I fade to the wall __**(1)**__. The gods bless you and destroy you all at once, my Aureol.'_

Was it just me, or was Pyry sounding more past English than everyone else, I swear, she's Romeo and Juliet all over again. "What do you mean bless and destroy?" I questioned, stroking the side of the Sharkoi.

_'When a spirit crosses the wall, thy spirit's power is absorbed by thy container, which thou art my container.'_ My eye twitched at the old usage of words, slightly irked. Pyry had no authority to claim me as her 'container' of such.

"So you forceful took possession of my body, without my permission?" I asked monotone, though annoyance was obvious in my pale eyes. Pyry nodded innocently and shrugged with a 'what's the big deal' expression on her face. My hand smacked my forehead, before I sighed in resignation, relaxing against the Sharkoi under me.

_'Do thou giveth permission?'_ I glared into the distance, ignoring her question. _'I'll taketh that you agree.' _But my mind was too foggy to listen any further, letting the soothing drifting of the Sharkoi relax my tense muscles and joints.

_OOO_

I woke as the Sharkoi pushed me onto the snowy land, its fin pushing my dragging limbs. I rewarded it with a small stroke of my hand, feeling the icy claws shrink back into normal human hands. I drew blood from my thumb and stroke it across its fins, claiming the animal as mine. "I will summon you when you are needed, Ultpei." The huge Sharkoi acknowledged my words, sending me a mental agreement.

I warily forced myself into a standing position, swaying slightly. The snow gathered around me, reinforcing my arms and legs with ice armor and helping my movement. I briefly wondered how Adivia would react if she saw me now, ice covering the sides of my face and head like a crown, ice dangerously spiking over my arms and legs.

I walked on for what felt like years, trudging through the beautiful snow, blizzards ragging all around. I was mentally and physically numb, blindly following my instinct of where to go. Animals stayed clear of me for the most part, though predators slunk in the shadows stalking me like prey.

I chuckled bitterly, as if a mere animal could ever think of harming me. After all the bloodshed I caused in my past life, I wondered why I hadn't been reincarnated as a lower being, with all the sins I've committed. War, famine, death, poverty, strife, pain and torture occurred often around me, as if I was born for destruction to kill the few who I love.

The blizzard parted enough to enable me to see in the distance, the houses made of ice. My village had called to me and I had managed to return home. But how long will it take for everything to be destroyed? It's only a matter of time before death finds me and murders every living being.

I fell into the snow, allowing it to curl over me like a blanket, death would follow…

Faces blurred above me, hands scoping me out of the comfort of the snow. My father's famished face, dark and scared with tears. My mother's relief and tear-stricken face, her hand resting on my arm and the other on her bulging belly.

Blankets of snow returned to me, the cool sensation of an ice pack on my forehead, the gently hum of my father. His cheeks were sunk in from lack of food, his eyes red with tears and strain, his body thinner than before.

My father held me to his chest, showing more affection than I have ever gotten in this life time or in my old life. The affection and compassion was foreign to me, and made me want to tear away from his arms and huddle in the corner. But I stayed, knowing it was hurt him more if I left, than for me to stay.

His love was something I never expected, which made me more relaxed around him. But now, he held me every chance he got, as if I would just turn into snowflakes and join the spirits. My body was carefully cradled in his arms, for time was unfathomable to my clouded mind.

A small Charicol climbed onto my bed late at night to snuggle into my cool warmth. The small ferret-like creature's snowy fur was soft against my skin. Adivia would have adored the creature and let it play with her hair…

What a cruel fate I was given…

**00000000**

**(1) 'Fade to the wall' is a term for saying the person/thing passes on to whatever is beyond the grave or death.**


	6. Chapter 6

**RAWRRRRR!**

**All hail Lelouch!**

**0000000**

My flesh was a burning furnace, painfully intense to the point where not even the blizzards or snow could cool my fever down. The pressure inside my body throbbed torturously, trying to break free of my human form. Pyry could do nothing, but watch as my body adjusts to her presence and power.

Anything that touched me burned scalding hot, steam fogging up the house of ice. My father refused to abandon my side, shouting and attacking any who dare enter. Sweat formed at my brow seconds before evaporating, my father piling layers of snow and ice over my body.

Torturous pain beat within me, replacing parts of my DNA with the spirits. Curses streamed from my father's mouth as canines formed from my teeth with tips of ice. Ice crystals shattered inside my bloodstream, connecting and transforming.

My right eye turned ice white, flecks of ice freezing my eyelashes. "Aureol…don't die, my Aureol!" The plea escaped my father's lips, his normally cold expression replaced with fear and affection.

'Thou shalt not perish from this experience, the child was specifically chosen because of it.' Pyry said in a hazed voice, weary and tired. Waves of pain erupted from my skull and bones, causing me to scream out, lashing aggressively against the ice that pinned me to the bed.

This was worse than death itself, worse than my past of killing and sins, but not nearly as painful as the look on Adivia's face as she watched me die in my past life. I smiled bitterly to myself again, forcing my senses to cut off from the pain. My eyes went dull, limbs fell limply and I welcomed the bliss of sleep.

**OOO**

Snowflakes froze on my cheeks, fluttering over my face before sliding smoothly over the side of my face. I unconsciously lifted my hand to meet my head, aware that my senses returned and the dull aftermath of the pain was still present but ignorable. My eyes flickered open to notice my father's presence by the bedside, asleep and blissfully unaware that I woke.

My hands were colder than normal, the moment I studied them I realized the thin under layers of ice, protecting my skin. I scowled, sending angry blizzard-like chakra to rage around the room. Something soft brushed by my lower back, sending chills down my spine. I plucked at it carefully, pulling it into my sight of vision. Just how long did I sleep? My snowy hair had grown from my shoulder-blades to my lower back, the snow-like quality from it almost like an ocean of snow itself.

My right eye throbbed with dull pain, along with my arms, legs and stomach. I was capable of sensing Pyry's presence deep within my right eye, as if her soul resided in that very spot. I swung my feet off the side off the bed, my cold eyes turning to my father. "Father, I am currently awake." I said, my palm touching his shoulder.

He snapped awake, pulling back in a startled manner, eyes wide upon looking at me. He lapsed into an awkward silence, my cold eyes meeting his shocked ones. "Aureol… you're awake?" He leaned over to me, his hand gripping my arm tightly. I nodded silently, rising onto my feet. "You've been asleep for a whole month, I thought you would die…"A month? That damned spirit, what was occupying it so much at the moment that it can't speak? My heart froze, gazing at my mentally weakened father.

"I'm alive, father."

My right eye glowed icy blue-white, colder than a blizzard.

**OOO**

Almost three months have passed since Pyry merged with my human body and the damned spirit hasn't spoken once. My father is currently mentally healthy and physically, though much too over-protective. He latterly went insane when anyone other than my mother approached me, attacking them if within a 5 meters distance of me.

Training was merciless, learning to control my newly acquired abilities and powers gained from Pyry. Father thrust every known scroll to me, forced every technique onto me and even ordered the village Shinobi to teach me their own unique jutsu's or Taijutsu. The council believed my father to have gone critically insane, but they were powerless against him.

The neighboring villages were caught up in the war, but ours was protected by the spirit that resided in my eye and the other high spirit Ekaitz. Few people originating from the lands were able to escape to our village. Few were from the land of water, others from fire and earth. The refuges were scattered around our cold village and most weren't fairing well with the cold weather my village had. I simply couldn't understand their reasons, for it felt like perfect temperature to me.

"Aureol, stay inside. I don't want any of the refugees to see you." My father spoke coldly, eyeing them as if they were lower beings. I sighed and turned back to the house, gliding over the snow with ease, unlike the refugees who were almost waist deep in. I heard news of my mother, that she had given birth to my younger brother a full moon ago. I had yet to lay eyes on my younger brother, Raimel.

I observed the strange refugees from the window, my eyes studying their dark colored or blonde colored hair. It was strange, after living here in a world of white, where my villagers all have snowy hair and multiple color sets of eyes ranging from dark blue to ice blue. My kin wore white, to blend with the snow, but these people wore all shades. It was almost unnerving, and it bothered me greatly.

So I remained within the shelter of the ice home, studying the hundreds of scrolls line up for me to read. Time past silently, peaceful if not for my mother's chakra entering the household, a similar but unfamiliar chakra in her arms. I frowned, contemplating the reason she finally showed up. Father probably needed more space for the refugees, and mother probably took the opportunity before it fully came from his lips.

"Aureol, sweetie, I want you to meet your baby brother, Raimel." Mother entered the study, a bundle of white in her skinny arms. I smiled slightly at her, placing the scroll to the side to allow her to approach.

"Greetings mother, Raimel." I answered, observing her crouch in front of me and gently plop the baby into my arms. "Has he shown signs of gaining a brace?" I asked, information of the subject driving through my mindset.

Children born to the land of blizzards gain a brace to store and help control the power within the child. The brace is another part of the body and can't be removed easily. It also shows others that the child is under the protection of the high spirits, Pyry and Ekaitz.

Mother shook her head silently, but content to watch the baby in my arms. Raimel reached up and bushed his chubby fingers under my jaw line, then took a bundle of my snowy hair. Squealing, he tugged on the strands before burying his face in my hair. Mother grinned and clapped lightly, excited of her young child.

I knew that I was much different that my brother, even as a baby I had been calm and collected thanks to the memories that haunt me from my past life. But Raimel was the opposite, happy and giddy, innocent of the world around him. I ruffled the patch of snowy hair on his head, my icy eyes meeting his warm baby blues.

Such innocence doesn't deserve to be tainted…

OOO

At my eighth year alive in this Shinobi world, everything collapsed. The enemy ninja rained in like raged cattle in a fire, killing the leftover refugees and my kin. My brother was with me at the time, sitting on my lap with a genin scroll in his hands, eyes alit by the pictures of jutsu's. I read aloud to him in something akin to monotone, watching him pout at my tone.

"Reol-nee, you sound like a robot, I don't was Reol-nee to become a robot!" He insisted, waving his hands in the air. I nodded sarcastically, a very small smile on my lips. A sound echoed in the distance, instantly making my mind freeze over. Dread filled my abdomen and I knew death had found me once more.

My ear twitched with hearing screams in the distance, unlike the normal yells and playful giggles from the children. Blood splattered over the window, a body of a child falling limp to the ground, soaked in crimson. The colored I knew all too well, even the colored had followed me. Screams of torturous pain stuck cleaning through the air and the snow became a blizzard, furiously trying to keep the ninja delayed.

I put Raimel on my hip, pulling out the wolverte fur sack from the closet and firstly pushing the forbidden scrolls and secret clan jutsu's inside. Raimel almost fell as I jogged into the kitchen, packing food and water. "Reol-nee, are you alright? Mum said she would pick me up after lunch." Raimel said with a giggle, unaware of the danger outside.

"I'm fine, just stay silent, Raimel." I hooked my twin-ice swords to my side, pulling the hood of my jacket over my head before doing the same to Raimel. I heaved four bags onto my back, adjusting the straps around me so I would be able to make use of my hands. "Raimel, hide in my hair." I ordered, feeling him give me a confused glance before pulling my thick snowy hair around him like a curtain or blanket.

The snow outside was crimson, splatters of blood decorating the huts along with multiple gruesome bodies. Shinobi of my village jumped from the rooftops, explosions following them. Kuni drawn, swords ready, snow building. A tidal wave of snow hurtled to the enemy ninja, crushing them and their screams.

But it was a never ending force. More enemies replaced the fallen and killed my kin, slaughtering them without remorse or a second thought. My icy eyes went dull at the sight; there was nothing I could do. Helpless, unable to defend my clan or village, I was completely worthless.

A spark of rage filled my eyes as ice shot from the ground, impaling the enemies and letting the bloodshed flow. Aw, I remember this feeling. The feeling you killed and enjoyed the moment. I heard Raimel whimper and snapped out of my blood lust, gliding to my mother's house, where she should be with my father.

Corpses slew all around, causing me to have to walk around or over them. Shinobi flew at me all at once, diving in for the kill. I gripped the handle of one of my blades, waiting for them. At the last second, my sword cut the air, crushing and slashing through the bodies, hearing them fall all around me. Blood covered my clothes and dripped on my face, a gleeful gleam to my eyes.

Death surly found me again, killed all those I loved yet again and drove me insane. I hugged Raimel closer to me, hanging onto my sanity, pushing away the killer instincts inside. I would scare him if he saw me now, terrified that his own sister could kill with ease and enjoy the bloodshed. No… he was far too innocent to be tainted with the likes of me.

"Aureol!" I turned at the voice, my father cutting his way to me, my mother in his arms. Tears glistened in his eyes, relief settled in upon seeing I was alright. Blood dripped from his arm, his side soaked with crimson. I stepped to him, urgently trying to aid his wound. "No, it is far too late for me or your mother. I apologize for all I've forced onto you, in this cruel world." He looked up to the sky, watching the now calm snow fall, and touch his skin.

He pushed me forward, catching sight of Raimel hidden in my hair, now blissfully asleep. His breath shuddered and his hand brushed his son's mane of hair before cupping my cheek. "Live for your kin, Aureol, your bother. Take care of him. Tell him that his mother and I loved him. We love you, my Aureol."

Snow gathered at my feet, swallowing me up, dragging me under. My father watched me go under with a bloody smile, life slowly draining from his icy eyes. The numb feeling abandoned me and the pain hit me full on, watching my father get stabbed in the back, the gleaming sword destroying his heart. My soul broke even further than before, watching my family split apart just like in my past life.

Death and sorrow follow me to the ends of the world…

**OOO**

**Wow, that made me depressed… slightly.**

**Emotions aren't my Mojo if you know what I mean…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo, I'm mostly going to focus uploading this story until I reach chapter 10.**

**Then I'll update the others. XD**

**Fuck, try reading this while listening to 'Original Soundtrack- Sasori's theme.' **

**And to answer PigeonBrain Aureol's name is a weather name that meant blizzard, but it can her name also is like 'Aureole' which is a circle of light or brightness surrounding something, it represents holy. There is a reason I named her this, you'll find out in later chapters.**

**OOOOOO**

It had been days since the slaughter of my village and clan, Raimel was still unaware that he would never see his friends or mother again. He had never been close to my father, after my father discovered it took him 9 months to gain his brace, my father rarely went to see him. I believed my mother's kind nature was more well-suited for him anyways, which helped my guilt fade when I noticed Raimel didn't seem to like being around my cold father.

I have walked miles using chakra to walk on the ocean water. I knew from the scrolls in my packs, that at this rate it would take a month or so, to reach the water Land, because it was the closest to our Blizzard country. After the first week of traveling, I had killed countless sea creatures and fish, feeding them frozen by ice to Raimel, who enjoyed the cold treats.

My twin swords were dulled by dry blood and the weather was slightly a degree higher in temperature than normal. My muscles strained from carrying Raimel and the nonstop walking added by the heavy load of the four huge packs on my back. All the weight I bore weighed three times more than I did.

The snow aided me somewhat, helping me with stay on my path, and the water shifted roughly into me as chakra practice. Even in the frozen lands I leave behind, I would never stray from my training. The moon gave me what little light it could, while the sun was blocked by the blizzards in the morning.

The weeks pasted in hazy silence, other than the occasional giggles from Raimel in his dreams. He clung to me at night, for the days were turning warmer with every mile I went closer to land. The cold air that hung around me and within me never left, making Raimel more comforted in my embrace.

Raimel was aware that I didn't speak often, but every time he tried to make me talk, I world simply hide him within my snowy hair again and continue on, every so often humming softly in his ear. I observed my surroundings in silence the next weeks, discovering land in the distance. I got closer every step, pushing away the hope building in my chest. After all, I could be mistaken. I've been out here for almost a month you should expect me to be a bit delusional.

"Reol-nee, I'm hungree." Raimel mumbled, rubbing his eyes from his slumber. I nodded, ruffling his unkempt hair. I cast out my senses, finding the perfect prey nearby, very close to a young civilian or Genin- by their chakra. My ear twitched at the child's scream.

I sped over, using ice skates on the frozen water. I skidded in front of the young girl and stared up at the Liovon. The Liovon's jagged claws tried to catch me, but I blocked with my dulled sword and moved the snow to make it crash onto the ground. Ice formed on my elbow, creating something like a sword and I pierced the animal's heart before it could do anything else.

The girl I protected yelped as the beast fell forward in a bloody pile, looking up to me with fearful green eyes. I crouched down in front of her, slowly extending my hand to not frighten her into fleeing. All was silent as she hesitantly reached towards my hand, just as my snowy hair slid to the side and Raimel greeted the girl with a grin.

The girl perked up at seeing another child her age, and gripped hold of my arm tightly without the earlier hesitation.

"Where is your family?" I asked her, my eyes darkening at the thought of my own, lost forever. She whimpered and pressed herself closer to me, the cold making her teeth chatter. Raimel and I remained unaffected by the cold breeze, it was nothing compared to our village.

The girl pointed out to the distance, where the very tips of buildings could be seen from the fog that was now gathering around. I nodded in return, lapsing into silence once again. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up to my chest, letting my hair fall over her and Raimel. She squeaked in surprise before discovering I was cool to the touch but warm as well, and snuggled closer.

I began the journey to her village, managing all the weight with little difficulty, allowing the cool breeze to caress my skin. The time I reached the path, standing by the sign that said, 'Kūru-mura', both the girl and Raimel were asleep against my shoulders.

A woman spotted me from the distance, rising from feeding her livestock to suspiciously stride towards me. Her hard features softened when she noticed I was just a child, and she believed me to be harmless. She rushed over to greet me as I gratefully relived myself of my four packs and the two kids, siting Indian-styled on the grass.

"Natalia…?" The woman paused, when she spotted the gingered haired girl I had been carrying. She cried out in joy and swept the ginger off her feet by my side and into her arms. "Natalia, you had been missing for a day! Do you know how worried your father and I were?" She scolded her child and faced me with thanks. "Thank you for finding my daughter. Aren't you mighty tired and with this weather, you must be shaking in your bones! Come child, I'll get you something warm to eat." She picked me off the floor and set Natalia down, reaching for my packs.

"No!" I swiftly pushed them onto my back, "I'll hold these. It was my Father's dying will was to keep it safe." I said quickly, hoping she'd buy my lie and think nothing was important inside. She bought it and gave me a sympathetic look, helping Raimel up and hurriedly ushering us inside a brick house.

She pushed me into a wooden chair, doing the same to my brother and her daughter, vanishing into the kitchen where a scent of food lingered out of. Natalia looked up to me with trusting eyes, smiling happily before asking "What's your name onee-chan?" Raimel scooted his chair closer to me, taking comfort by leaning against my side. I smiled down at him before answering the waiting girl.

"I am called Aureol, Daughter of Mirolus. This is Raimel, my brother." She grinned and bounced in her seat, ribbing her hands together to make her warmer. Her mother rushed in, four plates of steaming soup on her arms with perfect balance. I winced slightly at the thought of the hot foot I was about to eat and felt Raimel do the same. The women set the table, humming under her breath as if it was normal seeing two kids with hair the color of snow.

She sat herself down and smiled warmly at us, whispering a blessing before eating some of her soup. "Mama, her name Aureol and her brother is Raimel." Natalia gossiped to her mother enthusiastically, "They have cool names! Can I change mine?" Natalia's mother gave her a look, and turned to me.

"How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. Neridese Willow at your service, Aureol-chan." Neridese smiled and gestured to her soup. "This is called Avaria soup, made from the meat of the Avra and with some good spices, you'll love it."

Despite my hunger, I wasn't so eager to eat the hot food. But it was impolite to not eat, so I discretely blew over the steamy soup, cooling its temperature. I did the same with Raimel's, before taking a bite.

It was delicious, now that it wasn't hot enough to make me have a fever. I nudged Raimel who had been watching for a reaction he wasn't likely to see, other than a slight twitch of my lips. Raimel seemed to silently declare it safe and ate it eagerly. His eyes widened before he began scarfing down food like an animal. But that reaction was expected apparently, as Neridese smiled warmly and returned to her meal.

We ate in comfortable silence before the door opened and a man stepped in with a sad sigh. "The men haven't found her yet, Neridese. But I'm sure she'll turn up." The man looked up and met his daughter's eyes, before gasping in alarm and lifting her up in a bear hug. "There you are, young lady! What did I say 'bout going out on foggy days!" He said sternly, only for Natalia to burst out in giggles.

He finally noticed my presence, though it was mostly surprising because Raimel hadn't stopped scarfing down food rather loudly. He looked to his wife in confusion, who simply pointed to his steaming soup at the end of the table. He obliged and sat down, saying blessings before looking back to his wife.

"Aureol and her brother here found our Natalia wondering about the fog. Poor things looked so travel worn that I had to let 'em eat." Neridese explained, and I nodded a greeting to the man. He nodded back, not bothered by our unfamiliar presence anymore. "This is my husband, Alban Willow." Neridese introduced, returning to her food a second later.

"Now Aureol, after your done go give yourself and your brother a bath. It'll do you some good and warm you up." I nodded and finished then let her lead us to the bath.

She wrapped a towel around me and my brother, my snowy hair falling free over my bare shoulders. We dried off and she set us some clothes out on the guest bed, having said she would clean our old clothes. My packs were in the corner, encased in a thin layer of ice undetectable to the human eye.

I changed into a dark violet harem trousers and a black baggy sleeveless top. The dark colors set out my blue eyes and white hair perfectly. Raimel's baby blue sweatpants and black shirt suited him just as perfectly, our snowy features bright against the dark clothes.

Raimel took my hand as we returned to the living room, then we heard Neridese squeal and practically fly over to us, gushing about how cute we looked. My eye twitched at the high pitched squeal and my expression remained blank throughout her gushing. While Raimel looked close to freaking out and hid behind me.

"Aureol, how would you two like to stay with us?" Neridese's expression was so warm and loving that it almost made want to be capable of crying. I knew what would happen if I stayed, death and destruction follow in my steps. It's only a matter of time before it reached this village and I wouldn't be able to protect every human here.

But the way Raimel's face lit up in happiness, his eyes eager and waiting for me to answer. I just couldn't say no to her. Anything to make my brother happy, I could save him at least.

**OOOO**

**I find it funny that she's carrying around two kids and four stuffed bags when she's only eight years old…. She is capable of carrying all the weight because of how often her and her father had gone out hunting; she had always carried the dead animals home, despite how big they were.**

**So yeah, Comment and eat some ice cream….**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I have a surprise for you all in this chapter, remember, this isn't Aureol at the moment._**

**_Mystery Person…_**

**_*Grins*_**

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

**_-? POV-_**

A shadow was casted over my features, as I walked with my head down through the crowd. She was gone, she had died for me. No matter how selfish I acted she was always there for me, watching over me by the sidelines. She saved me multiple times, from dangerous people to bombs. Despite her natural cold expression and attitude, her voice and eyes had always softened upon looking at me.

_I had never realized how lucky I was until she was dead._

I had met her when I was 13, when I had been kidnapped by an enemy agency who tried to ransom me for money. She had casually strolled in through the front door, being the straight forward person she is, shocking every man and women alike in various ways. The few who were first to react were to slow, as she shot forward in a red blur knocking people of their feet into walls.

"Your father hired me." She had spoken before ripping the bindings off me and lifting me to lie over her shoulder. They had drugged me too much and ended up permanently paralyzing my left arm. Since she saved me, she took to helping me cope and protected me from other kidnapping attempts.

_I had never thanked her._

I yelled at her, blind with my own uselessness. I had screamed and thrown fits over the four years. She had vanished for days at times; weeks even, but always came back. My father treated her like a daughter, but she moved aside, awkwardly uncomfortable with the attention. She never let anyone close to her and smiled whenever I yelled at her.

_I never realized she was trying to take away my anger, to put the blame onto herself._

I remember the day she died clearly, it haunted me every night.

**_*Flashback*_**

"No! You don't understand! You can move freely, you don't understand how hard it is. I get laughed at and treated like crap because my arm is useless! I lost all of my friends, my father can't look at my arm and he makes you follow me around all the time." I screamed at her, running a hand through my messed up red locks.

She simply smiled instead of using words, quietly replying in the calm manner I've always envied. "Wither I understand or not, you never know. You know nothing of my past or what I've done." Her icy blue eyes gazed at me evenly, a neutral expression taking over again.

"You're a bodyguard, I'm not meant to know you past-" I had started back up, getting up in her face.

"Exactly why I'm glad you don't have to suffer the knowledge of what my memories hold." She took a step back, almost as if building invisible walls around her. "Come, then. I have to take you to your father." I screamed in frustration and ran off, leaving her behind as she sighed.

A hand caught my wrist, roughly pulling me into the dark of a car. A hand forced close my mouth when I tried to scream for my bodyguard. Other hands gripped on my wrists and tied iron wire around me. I could foggily remember them knocking me out with a blow to my neck.

When I came too, my bodyguard was holding me up on her lap, eyes closed. When I sat up, she came into focus, completely free of any physical harm that my kidnappers must have done. Her eyes shifted, studying around us. "What's wrong?"

She didn't respond eyes locked to one place, jaw clenching with silent anger. An explosion sounded close by, causing me to flinch and cling to her. She stroked my hair and whispered, "It's okay, little one." I whimpered as a closer explosion was set off, feeling her stand up and push me behind her.

A voice echoed from the speaker on the side wall, sounding smug and full of contempt. "You can't run now, brats. You and your bodyguard will die here in the explosions I've set up. Have you noticed? I drugged your little bodyguard. She won't be able to help you. Soon, she'll be as useless as your arm." Her lips curled up in a sneer, icy eyes darkened with anger.

I hid behind my bodyguard, her easily shielding me due to my small frame. I could hear distant sirens of the police, and sighed in relief. "The police can't help either, no matter what they try, a set of explosives are triggered if anyone enters the building." The police arrived to the building, but the stone walls had no windows, only a lone steel door.

Outside the door, the floor was caved in, unstable. We were trapped, with no way out. "This is the police, we've got you surrounded! Come out with your hands on your head and release the hostages!" Laughter boomed from the speaker, as if that order was the funniest thing on earth.

My bodyguard growled and moved forward, kicking open the locked door with such force that it broke off its hinges and fell through the rubble and hit the ground below in a gust of dirt. I screamed in surprise, grabbing onto her arm fearfully.

She pulled me off and pushed me towards the police cars, the startled expressions of the men who watched as I fell. The police reacted in time to catch me, the moment they did, a chain of explosions was triggered and I watched my bodyguard get swallowed up to her death.

"If only I could say goodbye."

**_*End*_**

It had taken them two weeks to find her body under all the rubble; she was white as a ghost and in a puddle of dry blood. She had been literally crushed, but her bloody face was peaceful despite the pain she must have felt. The one person who always was there for me and kept me safe all these years was now dead.

My father grieved over her death and even held a funeral, though not many people really knew her well enough. I felt as if her death was more painful than every physical and emotional pain since the day my mother died from cancer. Her death warped my personality in more ways than one.

Was she angry at me? Why did she save me instead? What tortured has she suffered in the years she lived? To make her so silent and painfully sad, like the world blamed her for every death and disaster.

_What did she do to deserve death?_

Cold steel pressed up against my throat, freezing my every movement. A low voice asked, "Who are you?" In my ear, a strange pressure in my chest made me cry out. Shady figures surrounded me and arms stopped my struggles to get free. Suspicious glares chilled me to the bone and familiar purple ringed eyes looked down at me.

"Adivia Hanasuke." I felt small and weak against these people, and strangely my voice was child-like and squeaky. A young woman with blue hair and grey eyes smiled kindly down at me. Her hands reached down and picked me up. An origami flower was in her hair, startling me into silence.

Konan and Pein…

The anime Naruto…

And I was a child again, in the hands of the Akatsuki's angel, Konan.

_**OoO**_

Aureol turned sharply in the direction of the Chakra source, sensing it from a distant land. Something just happened, and just what that something was is unclear. It felt familiar, yet a sense of danger overcome Aureol. Whatever caused the Chakra disruption will not only the cause a lot of trouble in this world, but will possibly change the outcome of the future.

Aureol frowned, taking in the view of her brother playing with Natalia. Whatever it was, she didn't care. She'd kill anything that harmed her or Raimel's existence.

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

**_Did you guy's notice I never made Adivia call Aureol by name?_**

**_I wanted to add Adivia in, otherwise it'd be weird making her have a friend in her previous life and that friend never be mentioned in anything other than flashbacks or words._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I feel mean just by writing this_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did the Akatsuki would never die._**

**_000000000000_**

A mere month has passed since coming to the village, Raimel has been content to play with Natalia in the time I vanish from the village for days at time, studying the scrolls from her slaughtered village within the sanctum of the caves. I try to stay away from the village in hopes of keeping the peace, trying to keep the death that haunts me away from the small village.

Raimel watches me from the window of the Willow's house, I can sense his presence as he trains with Natalia. Natalia wasn't meant to be a ninja, though she enjoys watching my brother preform jutsu. I strayed on the outskirts on the land around the village, protecting It from predators and bringing the animals I hunt back to the village to provide them nourishment and the skins of the animals for clothes.

I looked out into the distance, where trees grew and flowers bloomed. It was all foreign to me, more so for Raimel who had never laid eyes on such colorful nature. I remember walking through forests in my past life, yet I had grown to love to beautiful blankets of snow that coated my land.

A hand clutched mine, an arm wrapping around my thigh. Raimel hugged my leg, determined to keep hold of me. I ruffled his snowy hair, bending down to his level to scope him up in my arms. He sighed softly in my cool embrace, burying his face in my neck and closing his eyes.

Natalia stared at me by her house, watching me rock Raimel to sleep. I held him with one arm, my scroll in the other as I sat Indian style on the grass leaning against my bags. Chakra moved within the village as the civilians did their daily chores and duties.

I sensed the cloud of death move around me like a monster trying to stretch its way towards the innocent village in hopes of going on a blood spree. I reined it back, turning away from the village. But no matter how far I strayed from the village, not a soul was safer than the sleeping Raimel in my arms, protected by my chakra and _very soul_.

The village was in constant danger just by me sitting and watching it in the distance. This was dangerous. I should leave before the monster of death attacks. My thoughts collided with each other, Raimel wanted to stay, but I couldn't. Should I leave him? No, the very though was foolish and absurd. The monster wants to kill everything close to me, if I leave Raimel, it would be like offering him as a sacrifice.

I glared into the distance, tightening my hold on my beloved brother that was so close to my heart. I wasn't going to let so much as a bug harm him, if so much as a kuni scratches him, the foe would be better off dead. I'd show them a nightmare if they harm such an innocent being.

Raimel was the one being safest in this world, he had me as his shield and sword.

Death swirled around me, my expression never flickered. My chakra surrounded the cloud and chocked it, strangling the monster than followed me. My attention was swung to the village as chakra sources rapidly approached. I growled, my hair falling around Raimel as a shield, Ice coated my hair to enhance the shield.

Shinobi were quickly narrowing in on the village, targeting. I latched my bags onto my back and stood, running over the grass like a breeze over an ocean. A familiar scream was carried to my ears by the wind. Natalia. I ran at full speed, my legs a blur as I fought to reach her. The villagers ran inside, frightened and fearful of what to come. "Get inside! Hide and don't come out, I'll take care of this!" I yelled.

Natalia screamed and hugged her knees as the ninja dropped in a crouch in front of her. Smirks stretched over their features and a gleam of kuni being brought out from his pouch. A villager dove forward and pushed her out of harm's way, sacrificing himself. It was her father, crimson soaking his shirt as the kuni plunged into his chest.

A shinobi grasped him by the neck and twisted, the cracking sound of his neck filling the air. Natalia gasped, leaping forward and punching the man's leg. The flung her father to the side and twisted Natalia's hair in his hand, pulling her off the floor. I jumped forward, punching him with Ice tipped knuckles with all the force I could muster.

The ice impaled his face, not deep enough to kill him but the blow from my fist finished him off. His skull caved in as his body flew lifelessly back at least 20 feet. Natalia fell at my feet, eyes wide with numb terror and sorrow. "Natalia!" Neridese yelled with relief, rushing forward and pulling her into her arms. "Aureol…" She paused when she laid eyes on her husband's body and broke down in sobs.

"Leave! Neridese, go to the Caverns!" I shoved her away, knowing she knew where to go and that it was safe there. I razor kicked the offending shinobi back, pushing Raimel into her arms. "Leave me!" I shouted, shoving her yet again. Her eye's moistened with more tears and she fled, shinobi trying to get past me for her.

The clouds darkened with my anger, snow falling in a frenzy and mist swallowing the area whole. Ice clocked my every punch and daggers of ice lined my heels and my calfs. I signed quickly, _"Ice style: Blade mishap!" _I jumped into the group of them and blades of ice lined my skin, piercing the flesh of the shinobi. I spun on the balls of my feet, twisting faster and faster until everything was a whirlwind of blades.

_"Snow Style: Ice snake!"_ A huge figure of ice formed, hissing and sliding against the ground, attack foes and impaling them on thick fangs. I pulled out a scroll and grabbed my twin ice swords sealed within. I twirled the blades in my palms, blood gushing out from the wounds I gave, cries of the shinobi's deaths.

It all happened in mere minutes, the figure snake and Aureol snapped to a stop and the death of the last Shinobi. Behind her, Houses were caved in and blood coated the snow. The ice snake dissolved into water, leaving her alone in the slaughtered village. More deaths, more lives to haunt her, more lives she couldn't save.

Raimel…

He was her only concern. Natalia's father died with honor, he had saved his only child. Most of the villagers died at peace, knowing I would protect the others. I scanned the area for chakra, but neither enemy nor civilian showed. I ghosted around the village, salvaging whatever food and water I could find.

I sensed Raimel in the distance, awake now. Other chakra sources surrounded him, I recognized Natalia's and Neridese's. Their chakra signatures were wavering with the sorrows, but Raimel's was a pure as ever. I followed the chakra trail, running at high speeds to reach the cave faster. I became or cautious as I neared, entering the dark cavern with silence a ghost would envy. I made a ball of water float in my palm and used my chakra to make a glow in the darkness.

Neridese and Natalia were huddled up with at least 15 other villagers, mainly children and teenagers. Raimel was hugging Natalia like one might a sibling. "Is anyone harmed?" I called softly, startling some of them. Raimel's face lit up and he rushed to me, his hands brushing the blood off from my face. I swallowed him in my arms, both of us ignoring the blood that stained my clothes and hair.

A hand raised in the back as a teen crouched over his companion, who cradled her disfigured arm to her chest. I held Raimel in my embrace as I sat in front of the girl, grief and pain written on her pretty features. I touched her arm, sensing that it was almost too late to fix it. I numbed her arm with ice, letting it fully cover her arm from her fingertips to her shoulder.

I wasn't a healer, I knew that perfectly well enough. The tendons in her arms were cut and in disarray, the bone of her elbow was fractured badly and two of her fingers were gone, cut off and bleeding under the bandages wrapped around her hand. Not enough blood was getting to her arm, it was slowly dying. I frowned. Searching through my mind for anything I could do to relief her of her pain.

_Pyry_

The damned spirit hadn't answered my thoughts or words, why would she now? I pulled at her chakra that swirled within my eye, ignoring the strange sensation run over my flesh. I imagined her chakra and gipped it, refusing to stop or let it go. I needed to help this girl, or I would be forced to cut her whole arm off.

_You're using my body, so you must obey me when I call._

Pyry's chakra obeyed and flooded my system, flowing into the palms of my hands. My hands turned ice blue, chakra mixing with mine and directing it to my hands. My hands glowed snow white and I clutched the girls arm out of instinct. My chakra transferred to her arm, surrounding it before melting into her chakra system.

The boy beside me gasped as the gashes on her arms closed, the tendons reforming and correcting themselves. The bones in her arm sealed together completely, the bruised skin fading to normal. The blood stopped rushing through her lost fingers, and the skin sealed over, but her fingers never returned. Those watching gasped in awe, and I settled down on the rocky cave floor.

"That is all I can do." I said, knowing the truth of the mater somehow.

_What is once gone, will never return. But what is broken can be fixed._

Pyry spoke in my mind, resting on an ice throne. Her features calm and relaxed, soothed by the forever falling snow. Even my mind is cold, in a blanket of snow like my home land. Neridese grasped my hand hugging me, Natalia and Raimel in a bear hug.

"I am glad you aren't injured. I managed to rescue these villagers… Where ever should we go?" Neridese asked, whipping a tear from her eye. "We all lost family and friends. We must stay together to survive, but what village would take us in? We have no ninjas other than you and Raimel, yet you are just children."

"We go wherever the spirit takes us." I spoke, hearing the ringing of laughter from Pyry in my mind.

**_00000000000_**

**_I feel like such a bitch, so well._**

**_I saved most of them…. Kinda._**

**_EVIL ROUGE SHINOBI!_**

**_XD _**

**_Comments make me jump for ice cream~_**

**_Sorry for the slow updating, my father was downloading things and I wasn't allowed on. Then I got sick, summer hates me like that! XD_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello people, I decided to be nice and updated sooner than you guys would have thought._**

**_Yay for me!_**

**_00000000000000000000_**

Villagers in the Land of Lightning stared in various forms of confusion and suspicion as a group of no more than 18 people followed the child in the lead, her face framed by pure snowy hair. The girl held the hand of a younger child, just a little older than a toddler who mirrored the same snowy hair but with baby blue eyes full of incredible innocence. Much unlike the eyes of his sister, who eyes were guarded and shown with knowledge.

Shinobi watched the girl, ignoring the civilian foreigners who trailed in her wake. It was rather obvious to the trained ninja that the civilians weren't a threat in the least, yet the child of eight years showed training. Despite her being so young, Shinobi knew that it was foolish to judge an enemy by appearance, age or gender.

Orphans of the land approached the group without harm or hostility directed at them, as if they were welcomed to join anytime they so desired. Older civilians were pointedly ignored for the most part, until the snow girl would stop buy the markets and buy food or clothes for the people within her group.

A few orphans of the villages scattered around the land of Lightning joined the group willingly, a surprising few with the potential of being great Shinobi in the future. Other orphans were treated to their food supply, being handed food from the leader or of the oldest woman in the group, who held the hand of her daughter tightly.

Passing through Kumogakure was simpler said than done, especially since the Raikage himself appeared in the group's path. After having passed by clouds that lazily floated past and in between ranges of tall mountains, and spotting the Raikage's building on the tallest mountain, they were visited by the said man himself.

The tall, dark-skinned man towered over the Aureol, who stood staring at him blankly with a hint of amusement glinting in her dark ice blue eyes. Aureol lost interest a few seconds with he stayed silent, and resolved to walk past him without concern. His arm stopped her path and he simply studied the strange snowy features of the girl.

"I am of no concern to you, Raikage, simply a child passing through your village on her travels." Aureol spoke, sensing Shinobi nearby the Raikage as if she would suddenly try to kill him. Aureol snickered mentally at the thought, she would gain nothing from killing him. In fact, she doubted she could kill the giant of a man.

"I see you're taking along my lands orphans." The Raikage told her, not ignoring her words, but to replying to them either.

"They are welcome to join if they wish it so, do you want to defy them of that right?" Aureol asked him, sensing the said orphans huddled in her group cling onto Neridese and the teen aged girl she healed before. Aureol made a mental note to ask for the orphan's names, and some of the civilians she had with her as well.

The Raikage suddenly grinned, startling Aureol who though such a man of his position had seen more death than even she had and that he could easily smile despite that. "I have the authority to force them, but I wouldn't wish it onto them." The Raikage's eyes meet hers. "I'd like to believe you'd treat them well."

Aureol blinked, unsure of what emotion to express or fake. She settled for her normal calm nature and directed her gaze onto the dark-skinned orphans that had joined them happily. "I will protect my… group as I wish it so. There is no reason to treat them badly, for I care not what they have done in their short pasts." Aureol explained shortly, speaking again to guarantee some of his thoughts. "I travel in order to find a peaceful setting to perhaps make a village for the people who follow me willingly."

The Raikage hummed thoughtfully, which Aureol found strange still for such a high ranking man. "The Land of Fire has Konohagakure, which I believe became fairly peaceful since the Third Shinobi World War ended." Aureol furrowed her brow, why would he try to help her? There was no gain in it for him.

"I'll tell you what," He began again, crouching down to Aureol's height. "You are welcome here whenever you please. When the day passes that you have made your village, I'll sign allegiance over to you with my village." Aureol's tensed for a moment, startled at the offer. Neridese behind her, who had been silent, gasped in unison with the older members of her group.

"How so?" Aureol said, feeling Raimel hug her leg as if to comfort her. The Raikage held his arm out and whistled, waiting as a hawk swooped down and perched on his forearms.

"Inform me with Vey here, he can make his way to and from easily. Just put your notes into this here container on his back." The bird seemed to huff in approval before jumping onto Aureol's head and lying in her snowy hair. The Raikage grinned, seeing the annoyance on her expression before she could wipe it off.

"I accept your offer and… advise I suppose. The Land of Fire had seemed to be of good resources, as my Father has told me." Aureol paused in memory of her Fathers teachings. "I must be on my way as of now." She finished shortly, bowing her head slightly in respect. To her surprise, he returned to bow with a grin.

"You will be a village leader soon, better think on your title." He vanished in a poof of smoke in front of her. Aureol sighed, gesturing for the group that it was time to continue their travels. They left Kumogakure, their figures disappearing into the distance, joined by 8 orphans of the Village behind.

**_OoO_**

On our travels, we passed through Shimogakure gaining three orphans on the way. In Yugakure (Hidden Hot Water Village) five orphans joined up, capable of being trained as Shinobi. It had been a long month, having traveled by foot or at times, a summoning Aureol called a 'Yuki kurōrā' translated into Snow crawler. The huge beast was only summoned out of sight from villages, which would have caused chaos in fear of the gentle beast.

It had mixed features of a wolf, leopard and spider, but was an herbivore. Which was something Aureol found humorous and even brought up a chuckle from her at the expressions of her group the first time seeing it. Their reactions were priceless, and the amusement only increased when she said it was an herbivore.

The Yuki Kurōrā was a gentle beast, though its cousin, the Yuki sōji was aggressive and carnivorous, but loyal to Aureol. The Yuki sōji had the features of a wolf, leopard and alligator and was extremely dangerous to anyone who it deemed an enemy.

Aureol had spotted Konohagakure in the distance and strayed to the side. Her preference was to build a village a safe distance from any villages nearby, even if they are harmless. She pulled a map open that she had bought from Yugakure and scanned the area where she had marked. The perfect location for a village.

It resided in the lower region of the Land of fire, in between the three areas on the map. Konohagakure, The Land of Waves, and Kirigakure were distanced from her marked area, but the abandoned Eddy Village was just across the ocean on an island. Aureol didn't quite mind, mostly because the environment and earth around her mark was rich and healthy.

Raimel and Neridese agreed with the location, and showed the other members of the group. There were 35 people in the group, including Raimel and Aureol. Just more than half could become capable Shinobi with hard training and work.

**_-Aureol's POV-_**

I mounted everyone onto the Yuki Kurōrā, estimating it would take two days to reach their final destination.

Lain, my Yuki Kurōrā, ran through the forests, moving like a ghost and not leaving the slightest trail, his six legs carefully pushing off tree branches swiftly. Chakra sources alerted me, originating from the Leaf village, all of which quickly running in my direction. I sensed three Shinobi, carrying a… genin? Or possibly just a young civilian.

I whispered to Lain, feeling him obey and come to a stop. The three leaf Shinobi jumped out into the clearing, and gawked at the beast carrying us. Lain rolled his eyes and huffed, chuckling to himself, though it must have sounded like he was chocking to the Leaf Shinobi. The Shinobi in front was carrying girl Raimel's age, red triangles decorating his face. Her expression was pained, and sweat rolled down her forehead.

I could sense her sickness from here, Pyry stirring in my mind. I jumped off Lain, standing before the Leaf Shinobi who took a battle stance. I held my arms out for the girl, staring into the leader's eyes. "She'll die in 14 hours if you don't let me heal her." I said monotone, "I'm not going to kill her, she would die without me doing anything anyways."

The leader glared at me, a mask covering most of his face, and his leaf head protector covered one of his eyes. I mussed slightly over the fact his hair was defying gravity and was similar to mine, but not as pure white and didn't have the snowy features.

"Where were you trying to take her?" I asked him as he hesitantly approached me.

"We heard there may be a cure in the remains of the Eddy village." He told me, laying the girl in my arms. I watched him blankly, siting and resting the girls head on my lap.

"There is no cure for this girl's sickness, any who are born with it will die in a few years. She's lucky she managed to live this long." I closed my eyes instead of waiting for a reply, calling on Pyry in my mind. Pyry came forth, her chakra pooling around me in a sphere. Her chakra mixed with mine was visible, encasing me and the girl in an icy barrier.

My eyes glowed white and Pyry's chakra entered the girl's chakra system, repairing any damages or injuries to her chakra system, banishing the sickness that had been slowly destroying her chakra system and lungs for her whole life. Her breathing steadied and her features smoothed out, forgetting the pain she felt just moments before.

Pyry retreated into my mind, the barrier dissipating and the glow of my eyes fading. The leaf Shinobi looked in disbelief, watching as the girl rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly in confusion. I grabbed her forearm and hauled her up, watching as she looked at me with confusion. "What happened? Where am I?"

I let go of her and backed up to Lain, who chuckled at the girls shock as she stared at him. I looked to the hair defying Shinobi and asked him, "Would you mind if I bought some things from your village?" The Shinobi blinked and regained his senses, nodding to me with a bored expression. "Neridese, take the group there and wait for my return. Raimel, you go to." I smiled slightly as Raimel pouted. "Lain, obey Neridese for now." Lain nodded, his four leopard eyes flickering to the Shinobi and back to me.

Neridese whispered, and Lain whisked forward like wind over the mountains. The leaf Shinobi watched them leave, with the girl still gawking in shock. "I am called Aureol, Daughter of Mirolus." I told him, my snowy hair slipping over my shoulder. The wind blew my hair back, my hair seeming to float like clouds in the gust.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, the one you saved is Arisa Inuzuka." Kakashi said, looking down at me. "How old are you?" (Due to my lazy nature, the other two Shinobi don't really matter. So I won't bother to name them.)

"I'm eight years." I informed him, snickering at his slight shock. "Either way, I am in need of equipment and resources, so I must stop by your village if you don't mind." Kakashi nodded with a bored expression.

"Follow me." He sat Arisa on his shoulders and jumped off into the trees, the two leaf Shinobi following silently beside me. It took little more than an hour, before we reached the gates and two Shinobi nodded to Kakashi as a greeting but looked at me with suspicion. Kakashi waved them off and they instantly began ignoring me, not that I really cared.

I left Kakashi's side, striding over to the presumed market area. Villagers stopped to stare at my snowy hair, staying away from the outsider. I ordered food, water and clothing for my group, paying for it and ignoring the continuous stares. Arisa grabbed my hand, startling me for a split second as I gazed down at the girl.

"Thank you for healing me, Aureol-chan." She smiled with sweet innocent at me, Kakashi watching just a few steps behind us. I nodded silently, ruffling her hair and allowing her to cling to my arm. I entered an equipment store and bought the necessary tools I would need for building my village. Wood was not a problem with the amount of trees in The Land of Fire, but buying a Saw and Ax.

Kakashi never asked what they were for, I wasn't obligated to tell him either. After an hour, everything I got everything I needed, and was ready to leave. I pulled out a storing scroll from my pocket and stored all of the things inside, pretending not to notice Kakashi's questioning look.

"Arisa!" A woman cried out and smothered Arisa in a hug. Arisa whined in embaressment, having no memory of ever being sick. The woman had the same red triangles on her cheeks and matching brown spiky hair as Arisa. The woman had yet to notice me, so I took the advantage and silently left their presence. I wasn't needed anymore, and Arisa found her mother, so I had no reason to stay any longer.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked from behind, I didn't turn around but paused.

"Home."

A tornado of snow was all that was left of the mysterious snow-like girl.

**_000000000000000000_**

**_OMG ! Kakashi has appeared!_**

**_I wasn't planning to use him, but whatever._**

**_Hope you liked!_**

**_Comment! Please!~_**


End file.
